Legacies The Clique Next Generation
by BurnedButterflyKisses
Summary: Pre-quel to Polyvore roleplay. The kids you love to envy. 25 Years after our favorite Westchester teenagers graduated High School the alpha couple is back from England with their sixteen year old daughter ready to shake up the city. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Intro

**Rowan-Dean Harrington-**

Glossy chestnut colored hair like her mothers, ocean blue eyes like her father's. Slim, dancer build due to her background in gymnastics and dancing dating back to when she was four and a gorgeous English accent that has everyone gawking over her. She's alpha of the entire school. No beta, no clique. She single handedly rules The Windermere School of England. But what happens when her NY best selling author/editor and columnist at VOGUE mother, Massie Harrington, and her PR father Derrick Harrington drag her along for a trip to New York City, ew - America, that should last a weekend and ends up stretching over an entire year. Will she be able to take over her new school or be deemed an LBR by the BOCD alpha.

**Marisol Hotz-**

Model, socialite, fashion designer, occasional actress - That's Marisol's mother, Alicia Hotz, head designer and founder of Heart Hotz apparel along with her many other ventures. And her father, Joshua Hotz is NY Yankees pitcher. And Marisol, is cashing in all the perks to having two of the most famous parents in the city. Bribing her loyal female followers with trips to fashion week, invites to the hottest elite parties and VIP Yankee tickets for her HART boyfriend Harrison Byrd and his baseball playing friends and running the cheer squad. She has the entire city of New York in the palm of her hands so why would she be worried about /one/ new girl?

**Scarlette Marvel-Hurley**

Scarlette is the beta of the most popular clique in BOCD. So what's the problem? She isn't the alpha. She's tired of being second best to Marisol when she's just as good - if not better. Top it off with the fact that her parents, Dylan Marvil, star of Moving with the Marvels, and new owner of the Plaza hotel Kemp Hurley, are having a majorly publicized divorce with scandal after scandal, she's deciding to take all matters of her life into her own hands.

**Beckham Solomon-**

Her mother Kristen Gregory is a player in the Division A, Metropolitan Woman Soccer League. Her dad is an Enviromentalist and Beckham's only job is to get good grades. Everything else will be given to her if she follows the one rule. But when she gets caught up in partying, cheerleading and Marisol's many plans, what will her parents do to keep her in line.

**Emmy Fisher- **

Unlike the rest of the girls, Emmy's parents don't lead a very extreme or lavish life. Her mother Claire Lyons owns a bakery and caiters deserts to some of the most lavish celebrity events. Her dad, Cam Fisher is a VET. /She/ is the sweetest bítch you will ever meet. Emphasis on the word bítch. Emmy is often looked over because she's seems to be sweet as pie like her all American parents.

**Lily Abeley-**

Lily is nothing like her mother Layne Abeley was in school. Lily is gorgeous, fashionable and one of the most feared girls at BOCD and she's not even an Alpha. She's a gossip guru. She knows everything about everyone at the school and no one wants to get on her bad side. It's something they will definitely regret.

**Poppy-Monroe Brazille-**

The girl that every other girl can't stand. She's not a mean girl. She's not a boyfriend stealer. Infact she keeps to herself besides her dance classes. So why is she so hated. It's not hate, it's envy. She's the prettiest girl in the entire school. She has her mother Skye Hamilton's looks and dance talent and her dad, Taz Brazille's money. Lethal combination.

**_The Boys:_**

**Daniel Marvel-**

Scarlette's cousin, son of TV star Ryan Marvel, and star of the BOCD soccer team. He's the guy every girl wants and every guy wants to be. He's definitely the male alpha and thinks he deserves the best, who cares if she's taken.

**Harrison Byrd-**

Marisol's boyfriend and forward of the Briarwood soccer team. He's laid back and doesn't care about partying or drama. He just likes to have fun and be happy, that is until his best friend behinds sabotaging him.

**Torrance Tyler-**

Is an BOCD football player for the Briarwood team. The football players and soccer players are constantly against each other declaring war and stuff-just like girls. So what happens when a particular soccer players girlfriend catches his eye?

**Tony Fisher-**

The oldest son of Claire and Cam Fisher, he's constantly compared to his identical brother Oscar. They compete over everything, their parents, their younger sister, friends, girls, the whole nine. The only good thing though, is that both brothers play soccer and Tony's so much better.

**Oscar Fisher-**

Doesn't know why his brother hates him so much. Oscar never did anything, but Tony always wanted to one him up and if anyone should be mad it should be him! Tony stole his spot in the Briarwood soccer team, but Oscar is going to get him back.

Brooklyn Hamilton: Torrance's older brothers and definitely the black sheep of the family. His mother had him out of wedlock to someone else other than his step-father Taz Brazille. His mother never wants to talk about it but she always spoils him to over compensate. He's the typical preppy guy and the notorious player. A year older than everyone else and captain of the Football team.

Davis Plovert: Davis is the guy everyone seems to forget. Both of his parents are very smart, his father Chris Plovert works along side Bill Gates at Microsoft and his mother Charlie Deary is the inventor of ATech a very exclusive set of technology devices. Davis is set for life to follow in one of their footsteps but he just has to survive High School. Girls don't find a big brain to be sexy and guys just want to beat him up. So when he gets the attention of one of the prettiest girls at the school, everyone wonders why.


	2. Good Morning, Ms Harrington

**THIS IS A PREQUEL FOR MY POLYVORE ROLEPLAY OF THE SAME NAME. IF YOU WANT MORE INFO ON IT PLEASE PM ME! ALSO REVIEW! POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE **

Block Estate

Massie's Old Bedroom

Thursday, January 8th

8: 15 P .M.

Massie Harrington unlocked the door and turned the diamond shaped knob opening to the bedroom she hadn't seen since she graduated High School. She bit down on her matte Mac 'Red Russian' lips and scanned the room seeing as it was exactly the same, just like her mother had said. She sat her Sam & Libby snakeskin bag on her bed admiring the purple, black and white bed spread before looking at her mannequin that was still wearing her senior year prom dress. She looked behind her and peeked out of the bedroom door only to wave her daughter into the room. "Isn't this amazing Row?" She smiled excitedly putting her arm around her teenage daughters shoulder.

"It's like a time capsule." Rowan stood straight up looking around the room in utter disgust. Rowan was the spitting image of her father. Tall, athletic build, dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes. However everything else was just like her mother. Her style. Her attitude. And her wit. The girl was 5'7" without heels so in her Valentino Rockstud sandals she toward over her mother nearly three inches.

"It really is," Massie said, her Amber eyes glimmering in delight. She was far to excited to notice her daughters sneak disses. "I moved out the day of graduation and your grandmother kept the room the same for me. She kept saying she knew I would be back in New York and she wanted me to be comfortable when I did." Massie sighed looking around the room. She kept in contact with her parents but she hadn't been back in New York since 1990. And now that she was back, she was helping her mother plan her father's funeral and she couldn't help but feel guilty because of her absence. She looked back at her daughter who was now looking through her jewelry selection and smiled. "You can have whatever you want. The 90s are back now, right? And these are all retro." She smirked playing with her chestnut hair looking at her daughter.

"Vintage? More like antique." Rowan giggled when her mother nudged her and smiled as she looked over at the pictures and makeup selections. She wasn't fond of the idea of moving to the city from England but she liked seeing what her mother was like as a teenager. Seeing her fashion sense and everything that she liked first hand.

"Oh Shut up. Look at my computer. It's the first ever MAC. Aren't I- What's the word?" She giggled looking at the computer she always used as a teenager. The computer that started her State of the Union blog before blogs were a big thing and that started her love for writing that became her career.

"Mom how on earth are you a writer for Vogue and you can't find the words?" Rowan laughed biting her lip. "And do nawt ever admit that you owned the first ever MAC." she said looking at the computer and back at her mother. She was extremely grateful that even though born of her parents were always busy they always managed to have a perfect family dynamic and even though Rowan was a brat she knew she was lucky.

"It was only the nineties." Massie laughed looking at her things. "I'm gonna check on your dad he's carrying three walk in closets worth of clothing all by himself. But we can go shopping and I can show you around, I wanna look through everything before we redecorate in here." She smiled and walked down stairs.

Rowan sighed looking down at her iPhone 5s, checking her messages and smiling at everyone saying that they missed her already before glaring up at her mothers prom dress checking it out before grabbing her Mac book air out of her Micheal Kors carrying bag and attaching it to the charger pulling up Google on her phone and googling 'how to work a Macintosh LC'. After following the steps she watched as the blue screen turned into an extremely stretched out picture of a teenage Massie Block and four other girls. Two blondes, a Spanish looking girl and a red head. She really knew nothing about her mothers life before England besides the fact that she lived in New York City and she dated her father. Rowan waited as the incredibly slow computer to open up her mothers Microsoft Word files before hearing her grandmother walk by. "GG." She called out waving the woman over. Rowan was actually envious of her grandmother. She was strikingly beautiful and she was in her wonder years Rowan could only hope to be that beautiful when she was almost 70 years old. Which is why she refused to call the woman 'grandmother'. She watched as Kendra entered the room and sighed slightly before stopping at the computer.

"You cracked the code." Kendra smiled and looked at the computer screen. Although it was unfortunate circumstances she was happy her granddaughter, daughter and son in law were in the Block Estate and living in New York.

"GG, who are these girls?" She asked. She didn't remember her mother ever mentioning her friends in NYC but her bulletin board and computer shows that the girls were extremely close.

"I haven't seen these pictures in forever. They were your mothers friends. Best friends the girls did everything together. There's Dylan, Kirsten, uhm - this one, I forget her name. She was a sneaky little one I never really liked her. And Claire." She smiled as she pointed at the blonde with the perfect bangs. "She was always such a sweetheart. I'm still good friends with her mother and she always stops by. She asks about your mother all the time. Your mother always ignores it but I bet your mother would be happy to see her too. She owns a bakery on 8th Avenue. Ladybird's. It's amazing." Kendra told her. Just as she was about to say something else, the sixteen year old girl and the sixty five year old woman both whipped their heads over their shoulders to see Massie.

"Your dad hired some help so he should be fine. We can go get a few new clothes for you when you start Briarwood on Monday." Massie said standing in the doorframe. "Mom do you wanna come?" She asked.

Kendra smirked in Rowan's direction and looked at her daughter. "No honey I'm fine. But could you do me a favor? On 8th avenue there's this cute little bakery called 'Ladybirds', would you mind picking up my order. It's my usual, I just ordered it so it should be ready by the time you two are finished." She smiled and watched her daughter nod, peeking back at Rowan once more. "You know Massie, I'm really happy you and your family are here to stay for a while." She said pulling her daughter in for a hug.

Massie was taken back by her mothers display of affection since it wasn't really like 'her'. One of the main reasons Massie worked to develop a 'bestie' relationship with her daughter because it was something she never had with her own mother. She knew Kendra loved her, but it was always something missing. Still, she hugged her mother back and kissed her cheek. "Mom it's fine. I missed the city." She said letting her mother go and gesturing for Rowan to follow.

The two walked down the spiral staircase and to the front door stepping to the side as they watched the male movers carrying in boxes shipped from England. Among the movers was a shaggy blonde haired male with an amazing build that earned a hug from Massie and a small kiss on the lips even though he was extremely sweaty. Massie rubbed her lips together and wiped the red lipstick print from the guys lips and let him go. "Babe we're coming right back. We're gonna go shop."

"Shop?" Derrick Harrington asked crossing his broad arms. "There are about 50 million boxes here that prove you don't need to shop anymore for the rest of your life." He chuckled. "Both of you." He said gesturing between his wife and his daughter.

"But Derrington." Massie pouted and held her husbands hand using the nickname she and her friends gave him in the seventh grade. "Row has never shopped in New York. Look at our poor baby girl." She said dropping Derricks hands and gesturing to Rowan who did her best pout at her mothers que.

"You two may be a lot of things. But poor is not one of them." He said letting out a laugh and shaking his head running his fingers through his long blonde hair. Massie always swore if Derrick never went the business route, he could've been a male model or an actor because he was way too good looking to only work in an office.

"Well daddy if it makes you feel better we can buy all new clothes and donate all of our old ones." She said before walking out of the front door grabbing her mothers hand before her dad had a chance to say something. She walked past the movers trucks and to her white Sahara Wrangler, unlocking the door and watching as her mother stood outside of the passengers seat, rolling down the window and calling to her. "Get in loser, we're going shopping." She laughed and rolled her eyes as her mother still stood. "Mom I have a license now. Do you seriously still don't wanna ride with me?"

Massie was reluctant in riding in a car with Rowan. She had her lisence for almost five months but Massie knew Rowan personally and knew the girl was most likely a crazy driver. She knew it was mostly because she was her baby girl and she would have to get past it. Massie rolled her eyes and got into the jeep strapping herself in and looked at Rowan. "Don't you wanna strap yourself in? Check your mirrors? Anything?" She asked and Rowan just smirked putting on her NYX lip butter and attaching her iPhone to the cars radio system and bopping her head as Ariana Grande's 'Break Your Heart Right Back.'


	3. Massie's Purple Box

**THIS IS A PREQUEL FOR MY POLYVORE ROLEPLAY OF THE SAME NAME. IF YOU WANT MORE INFO ON IT PLEASE PM ME! ALSO REVIEW! POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE **

DOING THIS MOBILE AND ITS STUPID AF BUT THE TIMING OF THE LAST CHAPTER IS WRONG IT WAS 1 PM

_Ladybird's Bakery_

_8th Ave, Brooklyn NY_

_Thursday, January 8th_

_3:45 P .M._

'Pick me up and take me like a vitamin.

'Cause my body's sweet like sugar venom oh yeah. Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio. (How do you like me now?).'

Claire Lyons hummed along to Lana Del Rey's song Radio that played through the speakers of Ladybird Bird Bakery. The morning had been busy but now it was just beginning to calm down. "Oscar." She called out to her oldest son holding a blue and white spotted box with lace around the rim, handing him the boxes. "I know you have soccer practice but Tony already left and I need you to deliver this to Kristen." She said simply. During Claire's second year at NYU she began baking on the side. For charity events, friends and whatever else. But as she went on she fell inlove with it. She got her business degree and opened up 'Ladybird's bakery' and over the years it's become wildly successful. Claire has even catered celebrity events and appeared on a series of talk shows. She smiled as her son reluctantly took the boxes and looked over her orders. "I'm sorry honey I really don't have anyone else to do it. She knows your coming so she should be there if she doesn't answer in two knocks leave it. I don't want you late for your practice." She said giving her son an award winning smile that he couldn't be mad at.

"It's cool mom. Really." Oscar smiled kissing his mothers cheek and walking out of the bakery, holding the door open for a few woman before making his exit. Claire looked over the recent call orders and checking the inventory and making sure it was all in order.

"Hello?"

Claire heard from the front of the store, walking out and dropping her jaw, widening her eyes when she saw who had walked into her bakery. Massie Block. Thee Massie Block. The girl that was once get best friend. The girl that she hadn't seen in almost twenty years. The girl that still ignored every call or attempt Claire had to reach out. "Massie Block?" Claire let out with a smile. Massie was still gorgeous to this day. She kept up with Massie's career. When she started writing for Vogue. When she released her first book 'Why Men Love Bitches' and everything in between. However because Massie lived in a different country and had an act for keeping her personal life private, she didn't know how her friend was actually doing.

"Kuh-lare?" Massie rose her eyebrow fighting back an eyeroll. She should've expected something like this from her mother. She hadn't talked to Claire in years and she had her reasons. Her mother knew it. But her mother also adored Claire like a second daughter, Massie even thought more than herself. Still, Massie was with her daughter Rowan and she didn't want to cause a scene her first day back. "I go by Harrington now." She said simply, obviously not as excited as Claire about the reunion.

"Harrington? As in Derrington'?" Claire smiled. She knew how Massie was so she figured she would still be holding a 25 year grudge. However she didn't expect her to have ended up with Derrick Harrington after everything that happened.

"Yup." She said simply crossing her arms, looking down at her iPhone 6 before looking back at her daughter.

"And who's this?" Claire smiled looking at Rowan. "Your daughter?" Claire smiled.

"Rowan." Rowan smiled looking at Claire. The woman was still very pretty and seemed very sweet like her grandmother said. She couldn't see why her mother was standoffish to the girl. Rowan didn't see Claire as a person anyone could be mad at and she wanted to know why her mother had been.

"How old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen? I have a daughter that's around your age. And two seventeen year old boys." Claire said peeking back at Massie wishing she had her friend back, and wishing their daughters had the chance to grow up with eachother like they did.

"Wait," Massie said looking up from her phone. "Three kids?" Massie rose her eyebrow. "You do nawt look like you had three kids." Massie said honestly. Claire did look amazing that's one thing Massie would admit. Finally the girl ditched the bangs. And she also looked happy. And she was living a normal life. She actually did think about Claire over the years. More than the other girls. She knew Claire checked on her mother from time to time and even helped with her father when he was sick before he passed away. She couldn't help but think she missed out on the friendship for no reason. Claire was never the enemy.

"A compliment from Massie Block?" Claire smiled. "Thanks. You look amazing not that I wouldn't have expected it." She smiled. Massie was already softening up and Claire felt amazing because of it. Just before she was about to speak she saw her daughter, Emmy come from the back of the store.

"Mom," Emmy said not paying attention to the customers her mother was talking to. "I put the icing on the cupcakes so now can I go? Marisol's driver is gonna come get me if I can." She said crossing her arms. She had an adorable baby face, blonde wavy hair and was very small. She reminded Massie of the 'Claire' she had always in visioned of her friend. All designer clothing, amazing style, no bangs and she was definitely- bolder than Massie remembered Claire to be. The only difference, she had the same birthmark as a different former classmate. One blue eye and one brown, the brown eye being the birthmark, which made Massie smile because it meant her favorite couple was still going strong.

"Emmy, do you have to be so rude? You see I'm talking to someone you could've excused us." Claire said in a stern tone, looking down at her daughter who sighed.

Emmy looked over at the two people her mother was talking to, turning her attention to the girl who was her age. She was very pretty. And stylish. Emmy was very confident and there weren't many people who made her feel slightly inferior. The only other person that made her feel that way was her best friend Marisol Hotz. She hadn't ever saw the girl around before so she knew meeting up with Marisol was even more important. "Hi." Emmy said simply.

"Em, this is is my good friend Massie." Hearing Claire refer to Massie as her good friend made both of them smile. "And her daughter Rowan." Claire smiled at her daughter. "Massie we totally have to catch up." She smiled and went behind the counter grabbing the purple box with the name 'Kendra Block' on the label.

"Mother, can I go now?" Emmy asked after giving her mothers friends a quick wave. She had just met Massie Block and her daughter. 'Thee' Massie Block. The legendary alpha. The reason BOCD is now co-ed and has no uniforms along with so many things. She had heard many stories about her from her mother, her moms friends and she even spent time with Massie's mother Kendra but meeting her was so much better.

"Emmy." Claire said shooting her daughter a glare rolling her eyes and looking back at Massie. "One lemon meringue pie, your mothers usual." She said.

"Oh my gosh my favorite." Massie smiled. "Your moms recipe?" Massie asked taking the box.

"Ofcourse." Claire said.

"It's your favorite? Must be why it's the 'Massikur' special." Emmy said in a bored tone still waiting on her mothers answer.

"Really?" Massie smiled and looked more at Claire than Emmy before looking down at the box.

"Yup, that's why it's in the purple box." Emmy answered.

"Kuh-laire." Massie smiled sweetly. "We're just moving in, but you should totally come by the house and bring your family, your parents whatever." Massie was definitely not ready to make friends with all of the girls but Claire was a different story. Seeing her made Massie actually happy to be back in New York and Claire was right they needed to catch up.

"Yeah definitely. We'll be there," Claire said before looking at Emmy and crossing her arms. "You can go but be back early." She said simply and watched as Emmy walked out of the bakery.

_Bay Plaza Mall_

_2100 Bartow Avenue, Bronx, NY _

_Thursday, January 8th_

_4:13P .M._

Emmy walked out of her mothers bakery clenching her gray Jimmy Choo 'Alfie' as she waited for her friends to come. She smirked as she saw the black limousine pull-up and got in scooting next to Marisol and smirked. "Hey bitches." Emmy said looking at the girls.

"Gawd! What took so long?" Marisol Hotz, queen bee of Briarwood Octavian Day, sat up looking at the blonde. Marisol was the type of girl you had to just stare at and envy. No matter how nice she was, and how much she helped you out you couldn't help but hate her because she was so perfect. She was the type of girl that you couldn't imagine having any other emotion but happiness since her entire life was perfect.

"My mom." Emmy said simply. Emmy and her mother had a complicated relationship. Well it wasn't very complicated at all. Emmy just gave her mothers orders and Claire followed them. However on this rare occasion her mother wasn't budging but she figured it had something to do with the presence of Massie Block. "So ladies. News." She smirked.

Beckham Soloman, finally looked up and aknolowged her blonde friend when she mentioned having news. Beckham wasn't usually into gossip but she always liked knowing what was going on. "What's up?" She asked tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Okay so guess who's back in New York and in my moms bakery." Emmy smirked holding her head high and looking at each girls face as she waited for a response.

"Rihanna?" Scarlette chimed in. She was the resident celebrity. Each girl had their connections but Scarlette, her mother and her family were on the top reality tv show on the air. And her father owned the New York Plaza hotel so she met every celebrity in and out of the city so not many people impressed her.

"Eh mah gawd!" Marisol smiled and clapped. "She was so nice when we met her at the Plaza." The Spanish girl added looking over at Scarlette and scrolled through her instagram.

"Yeah she even chilled with us for a while. She's legit my favorite person in the world. Seriously." Scarlette smiled sitting up straight.

"No, when we met Nicki that New Years at the Plaza that was way better than the Rihanna time." Beckham added biting her lip slightly and taking a sip of her Starbucks French Vanilla frappachino.

"Stawp! Please." Emmy said shaking her head. "Damn. It's not like a celebrity but it can definitely change things around here. Massie Block is back in Westchester."

"Wait." Marisol said, her eyes widening. Being the alpha of BOCD ofcourse she knew who Massie was. Massie was her idol and she followed her career. The woman went from ruling BOCD to becoming a real life Carrie Bradshaw. So hearing that Emmy met her first, it kind of annoyed her. "The one and only Massie Block is back? Is she here for good or what?"

"Look I don't know." Emmy admitted. "But, I do know she has a daughter our age. Rachel I think. She's cute but I don't know. I am doing dinner with my mom at Massie's house when I'm done here." She smirked smugly.

"Really?" Marisol asked trying not to show she was jealous. "Well you better report back." She said sternly and looked out of the limo's window and smirked when they pulled up to the mall.


	4. One Name: Rowan

**THIS IS A PREQUEL FOR MY POLYVORE ROLEPLAY OF THE SAME NAME. IF YOU WANT MORE INFO ON IT PLEASE PM ****ME! ALSO REVIEW! POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE **

_Block Estate_

_The Kitchen_

_Thursday, January 8th_

_5:11 P .M._

Rowan sighed and sat on the kitchen counter, watching as her mother typed away on her laptop and looked at her father who was helping the family Chef, Juelz, cook the meal for the Lyons. Rowan had never really seen how either of her parents acted around friends so she was excited for it. She did however already have a feeling that she wouldn't like Claire's daughter Emmy and she wasn't about to have her become the welcoming committee. "So mom, when's the last time you saw Claire? Graduation?" She asked simply looking at her mother.

"Uhm, well actually I had a book signing in London, you weren't born yet. But she showed up and we talked a bit and that was that. Like, 15 years ago." She said simply. She hadn't kept up with Claire's life and when her mother tried to inform her about it she always turned the information down.

"So you said she's married to Cam?" Derrick asked as he cut the carrots looking over at his wife.

"Yeah. Rowan found Claire on Facebook -"

"_Instagram_, mom." Rowan corrected her mother.

"Instagram." Massie mocked and laughed slightly. "But yeah she married Cam and they have two sons and a daughter. Cam is actually a vet."

"A vet?" Derrick laughed shaking his head. "Man that's weak. And plus animals hate Cam. I remember junior year we locked him in the petting zoo, I'm surprised he even has kids let alone is a vet." He shook his head.

"What about you? Class of 1990s knobbiest knees." Massie teased. Derrick had the worst luck with bets over the years. Rather he had to wear shorts an entire year, no shirt, only the color red or only Disney themed, there was always something about his wardrobe. "No one would ever imagine you in business suits unless it was a dare." She giggles.

Rowan laughed as she listened to her parents go back and forth before hearing the door knock. Just as she was about to get it, she noticed the family maid Inka, answer it for her.

"The Fisher's are here." Inka said with her Russian accent, leading all of them into the dining room.

The first thing Rowan noticed were the sons. Tall, blonde hair, semi-tanned skin, amazing cheekbones, an athletic build and the simple fact that by God's grace their were two of them. She then followed her gaze to their father who had darker hair than the rest of the family, but an eye pattern similar to the daughters. She couldn't imagine him as the goofy kid her dad had described but he was still way too good looking to only be a veterinarian.

"D, man she's got you cooking?" Cam laughed walking over to Derrick and giving him a bro shake. "In a business suit too?" He laughed.

"I always told you I'd get him in shape." Massie smirked standing up and giving Cam a hug.

"That you did," Cam nodded in agreement.

"Emmy you remember Rowan right?" Claire said looking at the girl. "These are my two sons, Oscar and Tony." Claire said earning another laugh from Derrick.

"So Emmy, Oscar and Tony?" Derrick asked crossing his arms smirking at Claire and Cam. "I always thought you two would be corny and name all of your kids with 'C' names." He laughed.

"Eh mah gawd Claire!" Massie laughed. "Remember we would literally sit on the bleachers watching them play, figuring out names that went well with their last names?" She laughed. "Claire would have like 30 name ideas."

"And Mass would only have one name -" Claire smirked eying Massie. 'Mass' was something she hasn't heard in a long time. Derrick always called her 'Block' her mother always called her 'Massikur' and everyone else called her Massie. But Mass, was always a nickname she couldn't stand and the PC were always the only people she allowed it from.

"_Rowan_." Derrick, Cam and Claire all said at the same time while Massie shook her head.

"And D always hated that name." Cam smirked.

Rowan didn't hate her name. But she never really loved it. It wasn't cool, it wasn't clever and it was in no way common. Rowan always figured that the name had to mean something to her parents because it was way too random. Rowan watched as 'Tweddle Hottie' and 'Tweddle Gorgeous' took a seat at the table caught in their own conversation. She then watched her parents and their friends before catching Emmy's eye contact and looking at her nails.

"Oh Row. The food isn't ready so maybe you can go show Emmy your room." Massie smiled. "Maybe she can get you caught up an all things BOCD. The trends, the guys ..." She smiled and peeked over at Derrick who was raising his eyebrow.

"They didn't fix that problem? BOCD is still boy/girl? Nope, she can't go there. Not ever." Derrick said shaking his head.

"Derrington, stawp." Massie laughed swatting her husband a watched as the two girls ran up the stairs.

"So, you start BOCD?" Emmy asked making conversation. She really had to muster up information for Marisol, but she also wanted to get a feel for Rowan. She was very pretty but it didn't mean she was good enough to be in the 'Glamour Society', Marisol's clique. However, if she was, Emmy had to make sure she was going to be on their side and not against them before she started.

"Yeah I am. The upcoming Monday." Rowan stated as she walked into the room. "Ignore the set up. This was my moms room and I'm gonna redecorate it." She said simply sitting on the bed. She had already boxed up all of Massie's things into things she wanted, things her mother wanted and things that absolutely had to go.

The room had a lot going on with the boxes and loud wallpaper but it had amazing potential. It was actually way bigger than Emmy's room. She bit her lip and sighed looking at Rowan. "Yeah its pretty cool at BOCD. The teachers are awesome, a lot of hot guys. Work is okay but they have the best dances. Honestly." Emmy assured her.

"So who's who?" Rowan asked before she went on. She had a feeling Emmy was in the 'in' crowd so she wanted to know what was up. Back in England Rowan was the 'it' girl and she wouldn't have it any other way in Westchester.

"Well me and my friends, are definitely the people you wanna hangout with." Emmy smirked. She was actually happy Rowan showed interest in being popular but she wouldn't expect anything less from Massie Blocks daughter. "You can totally come with us to school." She said.

"Well actually I was just going to drive there." She said simply. Rowan had seen Emmy get in the limo earlier that day and it actually was lame to her. She would much rather drive and get out of her own car than a limo. "But I would like to meet up in the morning." Rowan said.

This girl drives too? Emmy couldn't help but feel inferior to this 'Rowan Harrington' but if she felt it she knew that most of BOCD would feel it too. So she definitely wanted her in the GS. "Yeah. We can do that."


	5. Hot British Accent?

**THIS IS A PREQUEL FOR MY POLYVORE ROLEPLAY OF THE SAME NAME. IF YOU WANT MORE INFO ON IT PLEASE PM ****ME! ALSO REVIEW! POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE **

_**SOME THINGS CHANGED:**_

_**LAYNE'S DAUGHTERS NAME IS MELROSE INSTEAD OF LILY.**_

_**ROWAN HAS BROWN HAIR NOT BLONDE.**_

_**EMMY HAS ONE BLUE EYE AND ONE GREEN - NAWT BROWN **_

_BOCD High School _

_The Courtyard _

_Monday, January 12th_

_7:07 A .M._

_Bitch I got no feelings to go. I swear I had it up to here, I got no ceilings to go. I mean for real, fuck how you feel. Fuck your two cents if it ain't goin' towards the bill, yeah _

Big Sean's hit 'IDGAF' blasted through the speakers of the Mercedes-Benz as marijuana smoke fogged the car windows and the four boys bobbed their heads along to the provocative song.

It was only seven in the morning not to mention they were parked infront of the schools entrance. Still the boys knew they were above the school rules, and the law.

Daniel Marvel smirked as he sat in the drivers seat blowing zeros out of the smoke of his joint, glancing out of the window smirking when he saw a group of four girls huddled up. "This morning officially got good boys," He smirked nudging Harrison Byrd who was sitting in his passengers side. "Damn, Marisol is looking good - as always." He smirked devilishly.

"Chill." Harrison said sternly. Yes, Daniel was his best friend. But Marisol Hotz has been his girl friend since the middle of freshman year and since they become official Daniel had been making remarks concerning her. Remarks Harrison thought were getting old.

"You chill man." Daniel smirked and took another drag of his joint before laughing at his friends annoyed face. "Seriously, chill." Daniel sighed. "It's just jokes man, she's all yours." The dark haired boy said before looking back at the group of girls. Danny had known Marisol his entire life. Her mother was best friends with his aunt and they grew up together. Danny never had troubles with girls but she was different. He couldn't put his finger on it. And since she was also the alpha of the school he felt like he deserved her. Way more than Harrison. "Wait-" Daniel said being broken out of his train of thought when he saw a fifth girl approach the group. "Who is _that_?" He said grinning.

"Rowan Harrington." Oscar answered as if it was public knowledge. He usually stayed quiet and ate his Wendy's burger.

"Who?" Daniel asked. "Better yet, how the fuck do you know that?" Daniel rose his eyebrow before looking back at the girl.

"Her mom is friends with ours." Tony added as he sat in the backseat rolling up his /next/ blunt. "She's from England." He told the two guys.

"Hot British accent?" Harrison asked looking back at the twins and smirking when he noticed the both of them nod in agreement.

"Well then why the fuck are we in here?" Daniel stood up then smirked gathering all of his things stuffing the rest of the marijuana into the glove department and getting out of the car motioning for the other guys to follow him to the girls. In a matter of seconds the three guys were following behind Danny and he was face to face with the girls. The new girl to be specific.

"Danny, to what do we owe this present?" Marisol asked raising her eyebrow when she noticed Danny was checking Rowan out. The girl already thought she was too good to ride in the limo with them, her outfit was already better than hers and in two seconds on campus she managed to get the attention of the most popular guy in school. Marisol rolled her eyes and nudged Danny slightly before crossing her arms. "Huh-low." She said looking at him.

Harrison rode his brows and put his arms around Marisol's waist, kissing her cheek slightly and smiling once she took her attention off of Danny and on to him. Maybe the new girl was a good thing. Harrison wasn't 100% sure if he bought that Daniel wasn't into Marisol but this Rowan was the only girl that Daniel seemed to be taken by besides Harrison's girlfriend.

Danny looked over at Marisol and waved his hands around slightly before looking at Rowan. She was definitely beautiful, and since she was standing infront of him she was going to be an a-list at the school so maybe getting to know Rowan would help in getting Marisol's attention. Daniel went over everything in his mind before he was cut off by a seductive British accent.

"Can I help you?" Rowan asked looking over at the guy who was now staring at her. He was definitely gorgeous to look at but he was also weirding her out. She looked over at the other girls to see if this was normal behavior but they all seemed uninterested in what was going on.

"I'm sorry baby." Danny smirked licking his lips. "Your just too beautiful to be from this planet let alone country." He said with a sly grin taking her hand and kissing it, a motion that got the girls to finally look up from their cellphones or nails. But what happened next, surprised them all.

"Ew, can you nawt?" Rowan laughed lightly taking her hand from the bit and rubbing it off on her check print trousers and shaking her head adjusting her MiuMiu bag on her shoulder and sighing slightly.

"Oooo cuz she told you." Scarlette laughed looking over at her older cousin and shaking her head before linking her arms with Rowan's. "I am gunna like you girl." She smirked leading her into the entrance.

Marisol watched as Scarlette and Rowan walked off, motioning for Emmy and Beckham to follow closely after her, speeding up so that she was infront of Scarlette and Rowan when they entered the school. Marisol knew she would have to keep a close eye on Rowan. "So Rowan, what was your old school like?"

"Same," Rowan said looking around the school. She wasn't impressed or disappointed by the school. She was just - there. She bit her lip and looked through the lockers to find the one she was assigned to. "Just with uniforms." She informed the girls and put in the locker combination.

"What about the heiressy?" Emmy asked what all four girls were thinking. They partial wanted to know what it was like in England. And secretly wanted to know if they had her approval.

"It was more of a monarchy." Rowan spoke up as she put her books into her locker. "One queen, one king. And everyone else was just everyone else." She said before closing her locker door and looking at the girls.

"So were there power struggles?" Beckham asked looking at Rowan, tucking strands of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Honey puh-lese, a real queen doesn't put up with those." Rowan smirked at the blonde haired girl shaking her head slightly before strutting down the halls.

All four girls just stood there and stared at her for a moment. Glared, really. Until finally, Beckham spoke up. Still looking into the direction where Rowan was, but speaking directly to Marisol. "Do we like her?"

In a moment, Marisol had two blondes and a red head looking at her, pearing for information. And for a moment she actually entertained the question. Rowan was already turning heads. Marisol saw it and it was honestly smarter to have the girl with her rather than against her. However, Marisol also saw that Rowan would be harder to 'train' than the others. "No." She finally said shaking her head as she strutted down the hallways to their first class.

_BOCD High School _

_The Cafe _

_Monday, January 12th_

_12:45 P .M._

Scarlette sighed as she walked into the cafeteria. Normally she would've waited for the 'Glamour Society' at the entrance of the cafeteria, but she had more important things to do. She fiddled with the big apple charm on her 'GS' brace Marisol had given them all entering freshman year before smirking when she saw who she was looking for. Tall girl. Pale - very pale and very thin. Still, Scarlette always fought back the rude comments on the girls fashion sense everytime she saw her. It wasn't 'bad' it just wasn't normal and it annoyed Scarlette. If her plan worked out as she had hoped, the girl would be under her wing and dressing better than ever. "Mel, do you have anything yet?" She asked.

Melrose Abeley wasn't by any means the most popular girl in school. She wasn't the most stylish. She wasn't the prettiest, she was most feared. Reasons being that she was the resident gossip guru of the school and knew everything on everyone. "No." She rolled her eyes and admitted in annoyance. "She's your bestie you know more about the bitch than I do."

"Yeah I do." Scarlette said scanning the cafeteria to see if anyone else could hear them before speaking lower. "But when this gets out it has to sound like it's coming from another source. Not one of the girls. Marisol is already on edge about the new girl." She said simply and sighed. "Who by the way is another problem in its self."

With that bit of information, Melrose's pink lips formed into a smirk. "So wait, why don't we kill two birds with one stone. You convince Marisol to let Rowan in, then as soon as Marisol mentions something about 'it' around Rowan I'll put it out. It's more likely that she will automatically think it means Rowan who told everyone rather than one of you. She will put all of her energy into destroying Rowan and then Marisol will be done."

It wasn't that Scarlette hated Marisol. She didn't. Marisol was her best friend. But what she didn't like was Marisol's shadow. Always being second best to the girl annoyed her more than everything. It worked for Emmy. 'It's better to be in than out' she always said. And taking Marisol down would not only risk her friendship, it would also risk her social status. Which is why Melrose's plan had better be well orchestrated. "Shit!" Scarlette said as she watched the door seeing Marisol, Beckham and Emmy. "Okay, I'm gonna do this but it better not backfire." Scarlette said turning on her red bottoms and walking over to the girls.

"Why were you with Melrose Abeley?" Marisol rose her eyebrow looking back at the poorly dressed girl and sighing. Marisol didn't care what Melrose knew. She didn't care enough about rumors to be seen in public with the girl and she didn't get why Scarlette would.

"Trying to get info on Rowan." She said simply knowing that the answer would be good enough. She smirked and linked her arm with Marisol looking back at Melrose for a moment. "So look, I was thinking. We have to keep Rowan in. It's like the original 'Pretty Committee' again and that alone can cause a buzz. Plus she's still new here so she will cling to us but then once Melrose gets back to me on some dirt about the girl we expose it. So that way she won't ever be able to become anything but an LBR.

Marisol rose her eyebrow and looked around the crowded cafeteria before landing eyes on a familiar face. "Hey Rowan." Marisol smiled sickenly sweet as she looked at the girl select her food. "Trust me you don't want that sushi, your better off going to the truck outside." She giggled slightly.

Scarlette smirked as she watched Marisol and Rowan. One of the things that made Scarlette a better alpha than Marisol was the Spanish beauty was way too impressionable. Still it worked in her favor since the plan was coming along.

"But we usually leave campus and eat. My driver is outside or we can go in your car." Marisol said not really wanting to be caught passenger side to Rowan Harrington.

"No, the limo is fine." Rowan said simply leaving her tray. "We ready?"


End file.
